staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Października 2013
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 28 (seria III, odc. 2) - Bilet do śmierci - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Zdumiewająca Arktyka. cz. 2. Tajga. Największy las świata (Wildest Arctic); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Świat się kręci - /27/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Przepis dnia - /22/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Zdumiewająca Arktyka. cz. 3. Tundra: lodowa pustynia (Wildest Arctic); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2705; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5866 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5866); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przepis dnia - /22/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Klan - odc. 2477 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Bonanza - odc. 148, Oskarżona Lila Conrad (Bonanza, ep. 148, The Lila Conrad Story); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2706; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2478 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /28/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:20 Przepis dnia - /23/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:07 IV Turniej Orlika - Kronika; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc 77, Trzy życzenia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Najemnik (Mercenary for Justice) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Don E. FauntLeRoy; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Joanna Krupa, Adrian Galley; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Na pierwszym planie - bój o Warszawę; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Sekta 2 (Skulls 2) kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Joe Chapelle; wyk.:Robin Dunne, Nathan West, Ashley Tesoro; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Transporter - odc. 5/12 (Transporter, ep. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Świat się kręci - /28/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Bonanza - odc. 148, Oskarżona Lila Conrad (Bonanza, ep. 148, The Lila Conrad Story); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Najemnik (Mercenary for Justice); film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 14/91 Wierzmy w cuda; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Zaklinaczka dzieci - odc. 4/15 (The baby whisperer ep. 4/15); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 354; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 982 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 151 - Szczęście w nieszczęściu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Zanzibar "Turystyczny raj" (123) - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (79) - Poganiacz słoni - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 22 "Jak modelka"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Wczasy z Kabaretem 2013. Miss turnusu; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 72 "Wszystko i każdy ma swoją cenę" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1007 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 23 "Niespodzianka"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/77; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 982 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 983 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 532 - Bez tchu; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino relaks - 27 sukienek (27 Dresses); komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Anne Fletcher; wyk.:Katherine Heigl, Judy Greer, James Marsden, Brian Kerwin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 28/45 (Criminal Minds s. 2 ep. The Bogeyman); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Jak się pozbyć czarnego kota; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Feridun Erol; wyk.:Gabriela Kownacka, Jan Piechociński, Zdzisław Wardejn, Andrzej Wojaczek, Elżbieta Mielczarek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Apetyt na życie - odc. 11/26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Apetyt na życie - odc. 12/26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gorzów Wielkopolski 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 9.10 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Informacje lubuskie - dzień dobry - Informacje Lubuskie - dzień dobry 09.10.2013; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 9.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Granica; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 KolejTV; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Saga rodów - Ród Newerly; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Powrót do Łodzi; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Śladkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Antenowe remanenty - Pejzaż Horyzontalny - koncert piosenek Wiesława Dymnego (XXXV Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe "Śpiewajmy poezję" w Olsztynie); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Monastery prawosławne w Polsce - Nauczyciele Słowian; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Z punktu widzenia konia pociągowego; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Wszystko po krakowsku - Grzegorz Turnau w Teatrze im. J. Słowackiego cz. I; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Granica; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Everyday English 236; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Ahora espanol - odc. 207; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Karty na stół - Karty na stół 09.10.2013; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:42 Region; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Lider; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Zgłębić tajemnice raka - onkologia teragnostyczna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 09.10.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:32 Pogoda; STEREO 17:35 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 09.10.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:56 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 09.10.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:58 Pogoda; STEREO 18:01 Magazyn reporterski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:14 Dzieciaki eksperciaki; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:17 Karty na stół - Karty na stół 09.10.2013; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 09.10.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 18:44 Pogoda; STEREO 18:47 Informacje lubuskie - komentarze - Informacje lubuskie - komentarze 09.10.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Między złem a złem - Film o profesorze Wiesławie W. Jędrzejczaku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:01 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 09.10.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:03 Pogoda; STEREO 20:06 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 09.10.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:16 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 09.10.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:28 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 09.10.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:38 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 09.10.2013; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:54 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 09.10.2013; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:57 Pogoda; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda - 9.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 9.10 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Informacje lubuskie - podsumowanie dnia - Informacje lubuskie 09.10.2013 -; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 22:23 Pogoda; STEREO 22:35 Robinsonowie z Mantsinsaari (Robinsonowie z Mantsinsaari); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Everyday English 236; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:55 Ahora espanol - odc. 207; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 26 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 15 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 16 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 3 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 327 12:00 Ślubna gorączka Odcinek: 5 13:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 28 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1753 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 6 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1185 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 582 Sezon: 11 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 465 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1754 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 335 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 424 20:35 Top chef Odcinek: 5 22:05 Króliczek 0:10 Dwudziesta dziewiąta ulica 2:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 43 3:25 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1464 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2424 TVN 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2212 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1801 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1265 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 229 12:15 Szpital Odcinek: 103 13:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1072 14:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 27 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 230 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2213 17:00 Szpital Odcinek: 104 18:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 28 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3704 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1802 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1073 21:30 Bitwa o dom Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 22:30 Zmierzch 1:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 5 2:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3704 2:15 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1069 3:35 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2213 4:30 Nic straconego 5:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3704 TV Polonia 06:05 Moje sekrety. Jadwiga Barańska; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Piękniejsza Polska - /3/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Ex Libris - 140; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 3/7 - Babciu! Ratunku! - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Flesz historii - odc. 151; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Filipiny - Damian (334); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 22; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 924 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Wiedźmin - odc. 2/13* - Nauka - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Festiwal Twórczości KOROWÓD 2010 - "Koncert pieśni łagodnych" - koncert piosenek Wojtka Bellona; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Notacje - Lech Wałęsa. Ja się boję tylko Pana Boga; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 791* - Uroczysta kolacja; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moje sekrety. Jadwiga Barańska; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 22; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:22 Polonia w Komie - Filipiny - Damian (334); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Opole na bis - Tego nie widzieliście w Opolu - Republika O!polska; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 924 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Rozgrzewka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Siła wyższa - odc. 3/13* - Porwanie - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (335); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (42) Wirtualny świat; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Tajemnice Jasnej Góry - odc. 1/5 Cudowny obraz; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Kursa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Opole na bis - SuperKabarety - Opole bisuje! /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 00:45 Galeria - odc. 22; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 3/7 - Babciu! Ratunku!; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Rozgrzewka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Siła wyższa - odc. 3/13* - Porwanie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (335); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 924; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Tajemnica J - 23; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (42) Wirtualny świat; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych